¿Que es el amor?
by Mikah Valyria
Summary: El Rey del Norte se encuentra lejos de casa, y algo llama su atención: un espectáculo de enanos simulando una justa. Fic participante del reto "Primeras Impresiones"; del foro "Alas negras, palabras negras"


# ¿Qué es el amor?

**_Este fic participa del reto "Primeras Impresiones"; del foro "Alas negras, palabras negras"._**

**_Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de G. R. R. Martin_**

Robb Stark

Estaba yo quejándome del calor, imaginando los copos de nieve caer del cielo gris de Invernalia, trayendo a mi mente un poco de frío en medio de ese calor infernal, cuando los vi. Un bullicio que atraía como moscas al dulce a la curiosa gente que soltaba estruendosas carcajadas.

Me abrí paso entre el gentío, mientras me arremangaba las mangas de la camisa hasta los codos. Eran dos enanos, disfrazados de caballeros. Uno estaba montado en un perro gigante y peludo, y el otro en una chancha tan gorda que serviría de alimento para veinte hombres o más. El que montaba el perro, en su escudo llevaba el lema de los Lannister, y el otro, el de los Stark. La nostalgia me cacheteo como una abuela furiosa al reconocer el logo. Fui un Stark hace un tiempo, aunque eso un lapso atrás. Ahora soy un muerto, un alma que deambula lejos de su hogar. O así lo creen los demás.

Chocaron entre sí simulando una justa de caballeros, solo que al caerse daban volteretas en el aire. Una risita se escapo de mis labios, e ignoré los ojos curiosos puestos en mí. A sus ojos era un forastero, imposible de ignorar por mi atuendo (aunque sucio y casi andrajoso) no lograba pasar desapercibido.

El espectáculo finalizo en un santiamén, y los hombres y mujeres espectadores se agachaban a depositar una moneda en el pequeño sombrero que los enanos colocaron a sus pies. Como no podía negar que me había gustado y que incluso me reí a costas suyas, sentí que mi obligación era remunerarlos por su pequeño circo. A que sí me acerque, agachándome a dejar una moneda en el sombrero. Al hacerlo uno de ellos se quitó el casco, y descubrí que era una mujer. Una joven de no más de 17 años, con ojos pequeños y el pelo color rata. Poco atractiva, sin embargo al sonreír parecía bonita. Asentí con la cabeza y retorne mi camino de vuelta a la mugrosa posadera en la que me hospedaba de paso.

Penny

Me enfunde en la pesada armadura de chapa, tan caliente como una brasa encendida y acaricie a Bonita. Estaba nerviosa, y yo también, porque temía que alguien quisiese matarla para convertirla en materia prima. No sería la primera vez que pasaba. Céntimo me dijo que todo estaría bien, que olvide el miedo. Le respondí que así lo haría, que quedaría todo olvidado.

El espectáculo inicio a los pocos minutos, en el cual la gente fue congregándose alrededor nuestro. El calor abrasador no era excusa para no vernos, porque aunque sudaban como cerdos bajo el sol incandescente, ocupaban su lugar, atentos a lo que nosotros le ofrecíamos. Éramos su diversión.

Más al captar su mirada, sentí perder el alma. Nunca había visto un joven tan bonito, ni de una mirada tan encantadora como ése. Por su atuendo, la sucia camisa de tela fina y el grueso pantalón que supuse, era de lana, delataba que se trataba de un forastero. Uno muy guapo, por supuesto. Reprimí una sonrisita tonta que amenazaba con escapar de mis labios, y continué el espectáculo.

Rematé dándome un golpe de culo, el cual logró que el público se destornillase de risa, y me incorporé de un salto. Hice una marcada reverencia, despidiéndome. Me quité el pesado casco, que me sofocaba dentro. Observe como la gente dejaba una moneda en el sombrero que Céntimo había colocado con anterioridad a la justa.

—Bien, eso es todo—dijo mi hermano, cansado—lo recaudado del día. Voy a guardar a los animalillos. Tú recoge el sombrero del suelo y nos vamos.

—Sí, claro.

En eso estaba cuando observe al joven forastero que colocaba una moneda en el fondo del sombrero. Alzo su mirada, justo a tiempo para encontrarse con la mía. Las comisuras de mis labios se estiraron y él asintió con la cabeza. Era más hermoso de lo que había vislumbrado anteriormente.

* * *

Penny se encontraba contando las monedas obtenidas del día, cuando un objeto plateado llamo su atención. Lo levanto en el aire, y vio un collar con un corazón de plata. «Nosotros seremos lo que seremos, pero ladrones no somos. Y esto lo voy a devolver a su dueño» pensó, tratando de rememorar todas las caras del día y cuál sería su propietario. Su corazón dio un salto al deducir a quien le pertenecía: el joven extraño.

Salió de prisa de la posadera en la que se hospedaba, y busco en cada taberna y cada posadera a ese joven. Pregunto, describiendo detalladamente cada una de sus características físicas: un joven de no mas de 20 años, de ojos azules, rasgos aniñados y con ropa proveniente de Poniente. "_No conocemos esa basura", _contestaban los hombres, con evidente asco y desprecio en su voz. Parecía tarea imposible encontrarlo, y la niña Penny se estaba por dar por vencida.

—Bien, esta es la última taberna. Veremos si tengo suerte—se dijo Penny, pensando en voz alta. Un suspiro emano de su pecho y entro al lugar.

Las volutas de humo invadían el aire, las risas risueñas de las mujeres eran la música del lugar. Una tenue luz procedente del fondo de las mesas era la única iluminación. Se acerco allí, con la esperanza de que sea el dueño del collar. Y sí, definitivamente era él, el bonito joven.

Penny se aclaro la voz, y hablo:

—Disculpe, joven—el aludido la miro, extrañado—Solo quería preguntarle si esto—metió su mano en el bolsillo de su camisita, mostrándole el collar—es suyo.

El muchacho observo el collar minuciosamente, y respondió, impávido:

—Sí, es mío—estiro la mano por sobre la mesa, agarrando hábilmente el collar—Muchísimas gracias por devolverlo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Penny.

La chica se sonrojo como un tomate, y él le devolvió el gesto.

—Yo soy Robb.

Ese era el comienzo de una nueva historia en la vida del que alguna vez fue el rey del norte.

**N/A: Mil palabras, ni más, ni menos. Lo justo. Sé que nadie votara esta historia, pero bueno, es lo que me salió del alma. Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado.**

**PD: Se que el romance no se nota demasiado, pero… ¿Se enamora alguien al instante? Quizás deberían interpretar las pequeñas señales provenientes de ambos.**


End file.
